


Mustang Makes It Happen!

by clio_jlh



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Cars, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones decide to spend the first few days of shore leave driving down the coast in an ancient Mustang.  Jim's even made a playlist of old songs especially for the trip. But if Jim had realized the effect that driving a standard transmission would have on Bones, you bet he would have done it sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustang Makes It Happen!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment fic for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/team_jones/profile)[**team_jones**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/team_jones/), in answer to a car porn prompt from [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/comically_so/profile)[**comically_so**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/comically_so/), but slightly revised (and retitled) from that post. Song and movie credits and a link to the mix that Jim and Bones listen to in the end notes.

Despite his teasing Leonard about being an old man, it was _Jim_ who had the antiquarian fetishes. His love for late twentieth and early twenty-first century anglophone popular music was well-documented, one of the first things mentioned in any soft-news profile of him. What was less widely known was his interest in old-fashioned motorized vehicles (the ones with wheels that ran along the ground) but at least he'd inherited that from his father. It wasn't limited to the car he'd wrecked when he was a kid, or the motorcycle he'd ditched when he joined up with Starfleet; the man lit up like a damn supernova anytime they encountered a planet that used them and would often request to "take one out for a spin."

So it wasn't particularly surprising that when they came back to San Francisco after that first five-year mission, a good long leave ahead of them, Jim decided to rent a car and take Leonard out on a road trip. They needed some decompression, a little time alone between crew time and family time, and a scenic drive along the coast suited Leonard just fine. What _was_ a surprise was the car Jim had requested—a dark green sports car with a manual transmission.

"Recognize it?" Jim asked as they settled into the car. They rolled down their windows, the bright July heat a welcome change from the temperature controlled recycled air of the _Enterprise_.

"Should I?" Leonard asked.

"It's a modified replica of a dark highland green 1968 Ford Mustang GT 390 CID Fastback," Jim said with a grin. "But maybe if we got into a car chase …"

Leonard shook his head. "You and your Steve McQueen holos," he said.

"Steve McQueen is classic," Jim said, starting up the car.

"You just want to fuck him," Leonard replied. "I'd be jealous if he hadn't been dead for hundreds of years."

Jim eased the car out into traffic. "You shouldn't be jealous," he replied. "You _are_ fucking him."

Leonard laughed. "You aren't as cool as Steve McQueen, darlin'," he said.

"Bones, you wound me," Jim said. He gave the computer the code to his personal music files, requesting a "Mustang Mix 1968," and piano chords floated out of the speakers. Jim sang along: _end of the spring and here she comes back …_

Leonard settled back into the bucket seat and sighed. He glanced over at Jim, whose eyes were on the road. Leonard was fairly used to riding next to Jim while he piloted a shuttle, but this was more physical, even, dare he say it, _manly_. It wasn't often that Leonard was able to observe an unselfconscious Jim in something other than a life-or-death situation, but the car and the music seemed to be taking up all of his attention, and anyway Leonard had his sunglasses on. So he sat and stared as Jim's denim-clad thighs rubbed against each other, lifting his left foot on and off the clutch, his right from gas to brake and back again. His right hand draped loosely over the gear shift, then suddenly clenched around the knob of it, sliding it smoothly from first to fourth and back again. Unlike the smooth ride of a hovercar, the engine of the mustang vibrated under their seats.

Leonard swallowed, though his mouth had gone dry at some point. Jim's movements had slowed, and when Leonard looked out the window he realized they were outside the city now, driving down the coastal highway. Jim moved his hand from the shift to Leonard's knee, making him gasp.

Jim was still singing—_cause summer's here and the time is right for fighting in the street, boys_—and Leonard hoped for a moment that he hadn't noticed, but no such luck. "Okay there, Bones?" he asked.

"Let's stop at this rest area," Leonard said, his voice husky.

Jim's brow furrowed in confusion. "But you just—"

"Not for that," he replied.

"Okay," Jim said, exiting off the highway. Leonard pointed to the fork that led behind the service building, and Jim followed, parking the car in a secluded spot behind some large trash receptacles. "So what—"

Leonard didn't let him finish, instead reaching out and pulling him into a kiss. "Pop the trunk," Leonard said, "and get in the back seat."

"Uh, sure," Jim said, looking a little startled.

Leonard opened his door. "And turn the music back on." He grabbed what he needed from his duffel and joined Jim in the back seat.

"So are you really going to fuck me in the car?" Jim asked.

"Nope," Leonard replied, undoing Jim's fly and of course the kid was hard, he was always hard, he was a like a goddamned rabbit or something. Leonard rolled the condom onto Jim's cock and Jim finally started to get with the program.

"Jesus, Bones," he said. "Seriously?"

"Yep," Leonard replied, shucking his jeans and boxers as gracefully as he could in the tight space. "Meet me in the middle." As Leonard pushed up Jim slid over, so he was in the center of the back seat as Leonard straddled him.

Jim whipped his shirt off, then grabbed the tube from the seat and opened it. "You do me," he said, squirting a bit on Leonard's hand, "and I'll do you."

"Good plan," Leonard said, leaning forward and bracing his head against Jim's shoulder so he could see what he was doing and so Jim could reach around him. Jim didn't waste any time working him open, but Leonard could take it.

"Ready?" Jim asked.

"Yep," Leonard said, edging forward just a bit but keeping one hand on Jim's cock to position it. He closed his eyes as he slid down onto it, gritting his teeth at how it stretched him, filled him. Jim's hands were firm and steady on his waist so he let go and let gravity do the rest. "Oh, _yeah_."

"Yeah?"

Leonard nodded, because fuck it was good. Jim's cock in him was an excellent thing, but he was also thinking about that gear shift, of the big knob of it going into him, of riding it as they went down the highway, Jim accelerating to make the car vibrate even more, every pulse of the engine transmitted straight to his sweet spot—of Jim using the car itself to fuck him. Now that the car had stopped it was hot and airless in that back seat, the leather warmed by the sun, and Bones felt itchy all over.

"Jesus, you're on fire," Jim moaned, licking his neck, and he was singing again, low and sweet: _thinking 'bout the times you drove in my car_. He pushed Leonard into the rhythm of the song, and of course only Jim would wiggle around in time to a _guitar solo_ while he was fucking you. But that, and the way the song speeded up just a bit, did the trick and Leonard was coming all over Jim's stomach. Jim turned them then, flipping Leonard onto his back on the seat and then pounding into him like a piston, and that worked for Leonard, too, that he turned on Jim just as much. At that pace it didn't take Jim much longer and he collapsed atop Leonard.

They lay there, catching their breath and listening to the Beatles. "That's right," Jim said, lifting up his head. "You don't know how lucky you are, _Bones_."

Leonard chucked. "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea."

They cleaned up, and dressed enough for decency—Jim left his shirt off, and Leonard only bothered to put his boxers back on. Back in the front seat he slipped off his shoes and socks, too and pushed the seat back enough that he could put his bare feet up on the dash.

Jim started the car and pulled out of their spot. "So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" he asked.

"Maybe later," he replied, slipping his sunglasses back on. Surely thinking about the car while Jim fucked him was no worse than any of the myriad ways Jim always seemed to be half making love to the _Enterprise_, so Leonard suspected he'd understand.

Back on the highway, Leonard looked out at the ocean, dark blue under the bright sunlight. A song came on that he knew then, and he sang along with Jim: _let us be lovers, we'll marry our fortunes together_

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a 1967 Mustang ad campaign. The movie Jim and Bones discuss is [Bullitt](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bullitt) (Warner Bros. 1968, dir. Peter Yates) which stars Steve McQueen and features a famous car chase through the streets of San Francisco, McQueen driving the green Mustang and the bad guys a black Dodge Charger. Lyrics quoted are from "Hot Fun in the Summertime" (written by Sylvester Stewart, performed by Sly &amp; the Family Stone), "Street Fighting Man" (written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards, performed by The Rolling Stones), "Badge" (written by Eric Clapton, performed by Cream), "Back in the USSR" (written by John Lennon and Paul McCartney, performed by The Beatles), and "America" (written by Paul Simon, performed by Simon &amp; Garfunkel). All songs, plus more from 1968/69, available on Jim's [Mustang Mix (1968)](http://jlh.livejournal.com/549532.html).


End file.
